Humans Meet the Countries
by Canaderp101
Summary: When Merdith is sitting in class one day, her teacher begins to talk about humans that represents countries. At first she didn't believe him, but mysterious events begins to take place and Merdith is forced into a drastic situation that could cause the world's end. WARNING CONTAINS FCS
1. Prologue

"I have a theory class." A man with short, black, hair said to his group of students. He wore huge, round glasses that almost covered his entire face. His eyes were a light green. "Here we go again." A girl with brunette hair said with a sigh. Her hair was slicked back into a braided ponytail. Instead of having huge glasses like her teacher, she had small square shaped glasses. Her eyes were a dark green. The teacher ignored her and continued explaining his theory. "What if there were humans just like us, but represented countries around the world?" A student in the back row exclaimed, "Isn't that like the president?" The teacher shook his head and explained, "Their more like stereotypes of each country, they're also immortal, which means they can't die unless their country dissolves." Many students were interested in his theory, some had fallen asleep. The girl that had interrupted him earlier looked at her teacher confused. He noticed her confused expression and asked, "What's wrong Merdith?" She shook her head and shrugged. Soon the bell rang dismissing the class for the weekend.

On the way home, Merdith stopped by a local pasta joint run by a small Italian man. He had light brunette hair with a tiny curl on the right side of his head. "Ciao Merdith, anything interesting happen in school today?" He greeted her with a warm smile. "Well, my teacher thinks there are humans that represent countries." She said with a grin. Feliciano dropped his plate causing Merdith to jump in shock. "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing the plate slipped from my grasp. "Oh okay." Merdith said worried for the pale Italian. She said goodbye then walked home.

Once she arrived at her house, she unlocked the door and went inside. The house was pitch black. She felt the walls for the light switch. Once she found it, she turned the lights on. "Dad you here, it's Merdith!" She called. There was no response. "He must be still at work." She went upstairs to her bed room. Surprisingly, her room was spic and span. "Funny, my dad usually tells me to clean my own room when it's a mess." Merdith said puzzled. She shrugged and checked her messages on her phone. Becoming tired, she put her pajamas on, turned the lights off, and went to bed.


	2. The Dream

Merdith found herself in a shady room; the only trace of light was a small candle by a window. "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Merdith turned around quickly then gasped in disbelief; the figure behind her was her history teacher.

He walked right passed her with ought a glance, as if she was a ghost. He was walking toward another person in the tiny room.

Merdith couldn't identify who it was. The teacher picked up the candle from the window and shined it on the unknown person's face.

Merdith cried in fright, "Dad!?" He was tied up in the corner of the room with tape on his mouth. His hair was blonde; he had sky blue eyes, and wore a brown jacket with a fifty on the back. His glasses were the same as Merdith's.

"Hello Alfred." Mr. Dinny greeted him evilly. Alfred just glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes. just snorted and said, "Let's begin our conference shall we?" He snatched the tape off Alfred's mouth causing him to moan in pain. Merdith couldn't speak or move she had a feeling she wasn't really there. "Sorry Mr. Alfred, did I hurt you?" Mr. Dinny whispered. "No, I've been through much worse." Alfred retorted.

"That's good, because I need to discuss something with you." "Discuss what?" "I want to talk to you about your kind." Mr. Dinny responded.

"What do you mean, we're both human here." Alfred remarked very confused. "You are not human; I've seen a photo of you taken back during the Revolutionary War." He took out an old black and white photo from his back pocket and showed it to Alfred.

Alfred adjusted his glasses and observed the photo. The photo was taken just after the war right after Great Britain's defeat in York Town. The photo showed a bunch of solemn looking men dressed for war.

Alfred stood in the front looking very uncomfortable. Alfred didn't say anything; instead he looked at Mr. Dinny like he was a psychopath. "That's not me it's one of my ancestors." Alfred said. "He looks exactly like you." Mr. Dinny said becoming annoyed. "No, he doesn't have glasses on kind sir." Alfred replied.

"Alfred just confess it's you so we can move on." Mr. Dinny said. "I'm telling you man it's not me."

Mr Dinny sighed and said, "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled out a gun from out his front pocket and held it against Alfred's head. "Tell me you're a country or else!" Mr. Dinny shouted.

Merdith came back to her senses once she saw the gun brought out. "NO!" She shouted. "He won't be telling you anything sir." A voice said from the opened window in the corner. Alfred shouted, "Artie!" A man with short, blonde hair came in the dim light of the room. He had a stack of thin eyebrows, which reminded Merdith of caterpillars.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Dinny asked angrily. "Bro I just said it, his name is Artie!" Alfred shouted. "It's Arthur, I told you to stop calling me that!" Arthur yelled.

"Why, it's more fun to say then boring Arthur." Alfred said with a pout. "Shut up!" Mr. Dinny said grabbing Alfred's hair. "Ow! Let go of my hair!" Alfred cried. Merdith looked at Arthur hoping he could do something; he just sighed and kicked the gun out of Mr. Dinny's grasp.

"Why you!" Mr. Dinny shouted, letting go of Alfred's hair. He bawled his hand into a fist, but before he could make any physical contact with Arthur, Arthur caught him in a headlock and began to punch him in the head multiple times, until Mr. Dinny was out cold.

Arthur laid him on the couch and untied Alfred. "Looks like I'm the hero this time." Arthur said with a grin. "It'll be your last Artie." Alfred said winking at Arthur.


End file.
